


touch me

by bulletserablood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletserablood/pseuds/bulletserablood
Summary: Para las almas gemelas no existe más opción que unirse y vivir juntas. Nadie puede escaparse de sus destinos, y por más que Sabrina intente huir, el destino no se lo hará fácil.





	touch me

Alice corrió por las calles adoquinadas con el vestido pegandosele a la cintura. Hacía frío, pero el ejercicio la mantenía cálida. Dobló la esquina, y continuó corriendo, sus sandalias haciendo ruido por las calles con un eco que se escuchaba sordamente. El cielo estaba color gris perla, seguramente listo para dejar caer las gotas de lluvia sobre el pueblo y las casitas de adobe del gran Reino Unido. 

  
Ella no estaba familiarizada con esta parte del reino. Había nacido de la familia de uno de los más importantes exportadores de algodón del reino, su padre y madre conocían a la Reina, quien a menudo le ofrecían favores, y transitar a estas altas horas sola era peligroso. Más eso no la detenía, ella seguía corriendo por las calles con la sonrisa en sus labios.

  
Su amado había llegado por fin luego de un viaje de casi tres meses, y debía estar en el puerto a la puesta de sol. Sin embargo, mientras corría por la otra cuadra, alguien la tomó de brazo. Su corazón se contrajo en su pecho cuando la sujetaron contra una pared, su cuerpo caliente contra el adobe frío.

  
"¿Qué..." masculló ella, pero fue interrumpida por una mano sobre sus labios.

  
Cuando levantó la mirada, luego de unos segundos de incertidumbre y miedo, sus temores se fueron al ver la familiar sonrisa en el rostro del hombre apoyado en su cuerpo y sujetándola, con la mano en la boca y mirándola con ternura. "Llegué," dijo mientras quitaba su mano y acercaba su rostro al de la joven, que lo recibía con un beso. 

  
Había extrañado por tantas noches a su amante, tantos días haciendo nada más que pensar en él, que al momento de besarlo se sintió ligera de pies y cabeza, sonriendo en el beso y apretándose más al hombre que la rodeaba con sus firmes brazos. El beso fue corto y castro, tímido al principio pero aumentando la temperatura de ambos rápidamente.

  
Fue David quien se apartó primero. Levantó la mirada de los labios de su mujer y suspiró, presionando su frente con la de su amada. "Te había extrañado mucho, amor mío."

  
Alice sonrió también y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía de David, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Su cuerpo estaba caliente por haber estado corriendo por tanto, pero el traje de David lleno de medallines era frío ante su piel caliente. Al igual que el adobe en su espalda. Ella suspiró, envolviendo el cuello de su amado con los brazos y sosteniendo su cuerpo en él. "Yo te extrañé a ti también, mi vida."

David volvió a sonreír y besarla.

  
El viaje de vuelta se la había pasado pensando en su mujer, esperándolo a su llegada en el punto que habían prometido cuando partió al nuevo continente. Había sido un largo tiempo sin tenerla, y ahora, él un noble, podía tomarla como esposa. Había sido aceptado al circulo de la Reina con su impecable manera de ganarle guerras al Reino Unido, y ahora había dejado de ser un simple civil, para convertirse en alguien importante. Estaba ansioso por pedirle matrimonio a Alice.

  
Los dos se separaron y comenzaron a hablar de como había transcurrido sus vidas separados, Alice amando e imaginando cada cosa que David le decía con tanto asombro y ternura. Así se hablaban, llenos de amor, como si no pertenecieran ya a otras personas. La esposa de David estaba en su hogar, velando por su esposo. Y el prometido de Alice pensando en la boda que se realizaría dentro de dos semanas.

  
Ambos caminaron y hablaron por lo que parecían horas, hasta que las finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, obligandolos a correr en busca de un lugar para resguardarse del frío y agua. Al llegar al puente que unía a Gales con Inglaterra, tomaron asiento en el suelo seco y siguieron hablando, esta vez de su futuro. 

  
"Tengo muy buenas noticias amor," dijo David con la sonrisa en los labios tan característica que hacía que Alice sintiera mariposas en los labios. Ella lo miró fijamente, esperando que continuara.

  
"Me dieron un mejor cargo. Entrenaré a las tropas, así que ya no tendré que volver a irme nunca más. La Reina me quiere trabajando con las tropas y que entrene a los más jóvenes para estar en el castillo con Ella." murmuró tomando de la mano a la atónita Alice. "Ya no deberemos separarnos nunca más."

  
Ella, una vez se recuperó de su sorpresa, se lanzó a sus brazos, sonriendo tontamente en su cuello. "Te felicito, mi vida. Alguien escuchó mis oraciones."

  
Él, entonces, la tomó del rostro y la besó una vez más, incapaz de contener la alegría que sentía por todo lo que había ocurrido. Era muy famoso entre las tropas por lo bien que peleaba, su destreza y reflejos lo habían mantenido en vida muchas veces, pero era el amor de su Alice el que lo había salvado de la muerte tantas veces. Tenerla en sus brazos era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en su vida. La mujer era justo para él, su alma gemela, y estaba agradecido por saber que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

  
La besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si ella fuera su oxigeno y él estuviera ahogándose. Pero entonces, el hambre de su piel comenzó a hacerse notar cuando ella se sentó en su regazo y la fina tela de su vestido no había nada por ocultar la suavidad de su piel, mientras David la tocaba.

  
"Tómame," gimió ella en sus labios, tirando la cabeza a un lado para darle lugar a David y a sus besos mojados en su cuello. Lo que el hizo de inmediato, trazando besos en la fina piel del cuello de su amante.

  
"Aquí no," musitó él en su cuello, pero no soltándola mientras la besaba.

  
Ella volvió a gemir. "Sí, aquí." Entonces se levantó la falda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su amado, sintiéndolo bajo de ella, calentándola más. 

  
La lluvia alrededor era fría, pero ambos se mantenían cálidos con sus besos y caricias. David se encontró sintiéndose muy apretado en su uniforme, y embistió contra el centro húmedo de su amante, haciéndola gemir una vez más. Aún sentado logró deshacer de su pantalón y sacó su hombría. Alice se levantó un poco, dejando que David guíe su miembro hacia su interior, y ambos gimieron. 

  
David embistió hacia arriba y Alice balbuceó un te amo, mientras se dejaba follar por su amante, las terminaciones de cada extremidad de su cuerpo temblando ante el placer de tenerlo con ella otra vez. 

  
Habían pasado meses y aún se sentía como la primera vez.

  
***

Sabrina se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y salió de la habitación, dejando a su novio detrás de ella, tomando sus cosas en el camino. Había tenido la peor de las discuciones con León, y ya no quería saber nada más de él. 

  
Afuera del complejo de departamentos tomó un uber y se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amiga, Sofía, quien sabía que la estaría esperando. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y más que nada necesitaba el cariño de ella. 

  
Al llegar a la casa de Sofía, ni siquiera golpeó para entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí para mantener el calor dentro del hogar. Inhaló fuertemente por la nariz y sintió más ganas de llorar por el aroma a comida (la que era su favorita) y se sintió en casa.

  
"Sofi, llegué," anunció Sabrina descalzándose a lado de la puerta y entrando a la cocina donde su mejor amiga estaba preparando pastas. La isla de la cocina estaba cubierta de harina y el aroma a salsa era más fuerte una vez dentro de la cocina.

  
Las chicas se quedaron conversando mientras cocinaba, Sabrina contándole a su mejor amiga como su novio había querido propasarse con ella y como había cortado la relación allí en el momento. Sofía se mantuvo en silencio, acercándose a Sabrina para rodearla con los brazos, dándole el cariño que sabía que su amiga necesitaba su amiga. 

  
Sofía sabía de los maltratos que su amiga la pasaba mal con su ex novio, sabía que ella no era feliz a lado de aquel hombre, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que su amiga estaba aún sensible, así que decidió invitarla a salir. "Te va a hacer bien conocer nuevas personas, vas a ver. Confía en mí."

  
Ambas salieron a bailar, la discoteca estaba llena y los cuerpos bailarines se pegaban unos a otros en busca de alguien para llevarse a casa, y Sabrina no era ajena a eso. Tenía ganas de haberlo con alguien, quería que la llevaran a casa para olvidar.

  
Entonces fue cuando lo vio. Un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado de la barra, y cuando él notó que había sido atrapado observándola, apartó la mirada y terminó su trago y se sirvió otro. Sabrina, que se sintió deseada por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, se acercó al extraño y se sentó a su lado, tratando de estar lo más pegada a él. El joven la miró de arriba a abajo y Sabrina fingió indiferencia mientras le pedía al bartender un trago dulce. Entonces el joven se acercó al pído de Sabrina y con una voz que hizo a Sabrina estremecerse le dijo: "Yo invito."

  
La muchacha se lamió los labios y se giró en dirección al extraño que la miraba con los ojos llenos de lujuria, y sintió la piel de todo su cuerpo calentarse mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente. "Gracias..."

  
"Mario, mucho gusto..." dijo el joven extendiendo la mano para que Sabrina la tomara. La joven tomó la mano en la suya y sintió todo su cuerpo reaccionar, y por la mirada de Mario, él parecía haber sentido lo mismo. Luego de unos segundos se separaron, sorprendidos. "Mi nombre es Sabrina."

  
Estuvieron casi una hora hablando y compartiendo intereses, cuando se hizo la hora de salir. Sabrina estaba en la parte trasera del uber con Mario, dirigiéndose a la casa de él. Cuando llegaron, Sabrina aprisionó a Mario contra la pared y comenzó a besarle el cuello al mayor, sacandole unos cuantos gemidos mientras hacía un recorrido de besos por su mandíbula, yendo a los labios del joven. Sabrina estaba tan excitada, hacía tanto no sentía ésto, ser deseada y desear a alguien. Y era intoxicante.

  
Cuando por fin entraron al departamento de Mario, las prendas no tardaron en desaparecer, quedando desparramadas por el piso mientras Mario llevaba a la joven a su cuarto y la dejaba en la cama para terminar de desnudarse. Sabrina era una de las mujeres más excitantes que había conocido, con sus miradas fijas y como se mordía los labios cuando él hablaba, escuchando atentamente y provocandolo. Mario entonces se le ocurrió recompensarla (¿por qué? no lo sabía), y se subió a la cama con ella, abriéndola de piernas y posicionándose entre ellas, de frente a su sexo. Entonces notó lo apretada que era. Con un dedo la tocó desde el clítoris hasta su vagina, así por varios minutos hasta que la joven comenzó a quejarse y pedir más.

  
Sabrina se retorció cuando sintió un calor húmedo rodearle el clítoris y embistió hacia la fuente de calor, la boca de Mario succionandola suavemente, probandola y disfrutando de los gemidos que escapaban de los labios de la morocha. Sabrina apretó en un puño las sábanas, haciéndolos un nudo entre sus dedos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo explotar cuando llegó al primer orgasmo. Mario no perdió el tiempo e introdujo un dedo al interior caliente e hinchado de la joven y siguió succionando, gimiendo ante el sabor de Sabrina, y por lo sensible que era la joven allí entre sus piernas. 

  
El segundo orgasmo fue mucho más intenso, con tres dedos en su interior y la lengua de Mario lamiéndola con lo que parecía desesperación. Sabrina se sentía en las nubes, con dos orgasmos y la cabeza ligera mientras Mario terminaba de limpiarla con la lengua y se incorporaba para besarla. 

  
Sabrina se pudo saborear en los labios de Mario, su excitación mezclándose con el sabor de Mario la puso más mojada aún, su interior quejándose por la falta de atención. Mario la besaba como si fuera algo precioso, delicado y frágil y Sabrina era débil. Comenzó a bajar los labios a la mandíbula del joven, sintiéndolo estremecerse bajo sus labios. "'Te gusta?" le preguntó con los labios a milímetros de distancia de su piel dorada por el sol. Mario gimió y la apretó más a él, dándole una clara respuesta. Sabrina sonrió socarrona y continuó dejando un rastro de besos hasta el cuello de Mario, quie apartó la cabeza para darle más lugar. 

  
Mario entonces comenzó a embestir a Sabrina, y ambos gimieron ante la falta de ropa, piel contra piel rozándose y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, cada vez más acaloradamente. Sabrina estaba por seguir bajando para hacerle una mamada a Mario, cuando él la detuvo. "No, luego. Ahora quiero cogerte." Dijo y se posicionó sobre Sabrina, acorralándola con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, y entrando lentamente en el interior de la joven. 

  
Ambos gimieron y Mario se detuvo un minuto antes de comenzar a mover lentamente hacia afuera y adelante las caderas. Sabrina se agarró de sus hombros, tratando de sostenerse de algo mientras Mario se hundía en su interior con cada embestida, cada vez más profunda y dura que la anterior. Mario se estremeció ante lo húmeda que estaba la mujer debajo suyo, y no aguantó y se inclinó para besarla a los labios. La besó mientras la follaba cada vez más duro, mientras embestía fuerte contra ella, hasta que las caderas de ambos se tocaban.

  
Sabrina entonces comenzó a sollozar, el placer era tanto que formó lágrimas en las equinas de sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo ardía, y la sangre le retumbaba por todos lados con fuerza, el pulso escuchándose fuerte en sus oídos junto con los gemidos de Mario, que llenaban el silencio de la habitación, junto con los suyos propios. Entonces acabó con fuerza, en su tercer orgasmo, con una fuerza arrolladora. Y Mario no tardó en acompañarla, las embestidas cada vez más erráticas mientras se follaba a la joven duro contra el colchón, que se quejaba bajo el peso de ambos. 

  
Cuando acabó, lo hizo con el rostro escondido en el cuello de al joven y sobre su clítoris, empapandolo todo con su semen. Y se recostó agotado y temblando sobre Sabrina, quien comenzó a acariciarle el pelo mientras trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

  
"No me dejaste chupartela," dijo luego de un instante Sabrina. Mario comenzó a reír aun con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Sabrina, y le besó el pulso con cariño. Sabrina sonrió ante el cariño del joven.

  
"No iba a aguantar mucho si te tenía chupándomela. Pero, podemos hacerlo más tarde si quieres."

  
Sabrina asintió con una sonrisa y se llevó una mano entre las piernas, donde Mario había acabado y tomó semen con los dedos, para luego llevárselos a la boca. "Mierda," masculló Mario, mirándola embobado mientras Sabrina lamia una y otra vez la leche de sus dedos. 

  
Sabrina era una de las mujeres más excitantes que había conocido en su vida. 


End file.
